villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rat King (Madagascar)
The Rat King is a mutated sewer rat who lives in the sewer and is the leader of many other sewer, and serves as a major antagonist in The Penguins of Madagascar. History He was once a former lab rat. It is unknown whether he mutated due to experiments when he was a lab rat or was mutated due to living in the sewer, however since many other rats live there not mutated the theory that the Rat King mutated due to experiments may be more likely. He is large, muscular and a common antagonist of the penguins, and speaks with a New Jersey accent. He is also prone to filling his sentences with exclamations such as "Dude!" and "Awesome!". He first appeared in Crown Fools when the penguins had to get King Julien's crown by battling the Rat King. The Rat King made a second appearance in Miracle on Ice where he and the rats were seeking refuge from their flooded sewer, won a game of hockey against the penguins and banished the penguins from their ice until he and the rats were defeated by King Julien in a second round thus allowing the penguins to reclaim their ice. He made a third appearance in Roger Dodger where he and the rats invaded Rogers' sewer and banished him from it until Roger switched brains with Rico and became tough enough to stand up to the Rat King and reclaim his sewer. The Rat King appears to finds birds inferior since tends to use the word "bird" as though it was an insult and calls the penguins "birds" instead of specifically "penguins" (''except only once'') therefore he is hinted to be anti-bird. He made a fourth appearance in The Lost Tresaure of The Golden Squriell where he and the rats were competing against the gang (penguins, lemurs, Marlene, and Fred) to finding the Lost treasure. He and the rats failed though because the treasure was destroyed by the gang. He and the other rats were presumed dead, but were last seen barely escaping a pit of molten lava. Their demise is strongly debatable and possibly unlikely and they may even return in future episodes since they are recurring characters, and it is very uncommon for recurring characters to meet their ultimate demise. He makes his fifth appearance in Rat Fink. He believes that Mort is the great one because of the red stripe on his tail. The stripe is just jelly though. He appears again in Rock-A-Bye Birdle when the Kowalski, Private, and Rico try find one of Kowalski's invention, a ray that returns spoiled food to its younger fresher state. The ray had accidently returned Skipper to a younger state. King Rat is revealed to have the ray and captures Kowalski, Private, and Rico. Just as he's about to lower them into the sewer's acidic river, Young Skipper comes in and defeats him by farting in his face. Trivia *He is based on the Mouse King from The Nutcracker. Navigation Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains